The present disclosure relates generally to the detection of forbidden items that may be concealed by travelers, or personnel in areas under security control, such as public transportation, public areas, and entrances to public or government buildings.
The detection of dangerous items that may pose a threat for security, e.g. firearms, explosives or knives, is probably the most crucial part of many security programs. Such detection is particularly relevant for situations where there is an intense circulation of persons inside a confined area and where these dangerous items may easily be hidden under clothing, such as the traffic of travelers carrying coats and/or jackets through an airport security checkpoint.
Having an efficient and reliable way to detect concealed items during periods of intense traffic of persons can be extremely difficult.
Radiographic screenings, utilizing technologies such as x-ray backscatter and millimeter wave scanning, have long been known and widely used to make detection of concealed items possible.
While radiographic images resulting from radiographic screening provides a way to detect concealed items carried by the travelers, radiographic screenings rely on heavy machineries, require screening of the travelers one by one, and in most circumstances the person must stop for a screening. All of which may be time and cost consuming.
Thus, a security system and a method to detect concealed items solving the aforementioned limitations is desired.